On se reverra
by Alita 19
Summary: One-shot. Ne me laisses pas seul ici, il pleut, il fait froid, j'ai mal. Ne me quittes pas. Oui, je te le promet, on se reverra (résumé, ce n'est pas des phrases reprises du texte) slash HPDM la mort vous souhaite la bienvenue.


Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors voilà au départ ce one-shot devait être tout mignon, pas très triste, mais g changé d'avis. Je crois ke c mieu comme ça et pi g une réputation de fiqueuse mélancolique ki écrit d truc pas tout le monde il es bot ou le monde il e gentil alors voilà jvous laisse lire j'espère que ça vous plaira…

**Titre : On se reverra**

Le jeune homme de dix huit ans resta planté là, laissant la pluie traverser sa peau, le fouetter de toute la vigueur du vent qui soufflait. Et il regardait autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien, rien qu'une immense plaine. L'horizon se perdait dans une teinte noirâtre, couleur de son âme. Il se laissait submerger par la douleur que lui infligeait chacune des gouttes d'eau qui cinglaient sa peau à travers ses fins vêtements.

Et la pluie noyait ses larmes sur son visage, retraçant les sillons brûlés qu'elles avaient tracés le long de ses joues. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Il était seul, ici. Il avait voulu quitter ses douleurs mais il n'avait pas réussi à laisser ses souvenirs.

Des gouttes d'eau étaient suspendues au bout de ses doigts, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, ses cheveux s'étalaient sur son front et sur sa nuque. Il entendait le bruit humide que faisait la pluie en s'écrasant sur le sol boueux.

Ses yeux le brûlèrent un peu plus et il les ferma, cachant ses deux émeraudes. Ses genoux flanchèrent et atterrirent durement sur le sol tandis que le jeune homme poussait un cri de souffrance, bref mais déchirant. La douleur était en lui, parcourant tout son corps. Il avait mal partout.

Et soudain, toutes les images qu'il refoulait défilèrent sous ses yeux, des flashs ensanglantés, des pensées d'agonie. Il le revoyait lui faire un sourire, un sourire triomphant et amusé comme il savait si bien les faire. Et les yeux du blond s'étaient agrandis, d'étonnement d'abord, puis de douleur, du sang s'écoulant sur son ventre, glissant le long de sa cuisse. Son bras gauche qui tremble, ses yeux qui se voilent, et une goutte de sueur le long de sa tempe. La brise avait légèrement soulevé ses cheveux d'or, d'un blond angélique. Mais ils étaient mollement retombés sur le front dans un geste douloureux.

Harry s'était entendu crier, un cri étouffé. Il n'avait pas pu traverser la grille qui les séparait, cette simple grille qui le retenait prisonnier dans sa souffrance.

Ils avaient prévus de s'enfuir ensemble et Drago venait le rejoindre en traversant le parc du manoir Malfoy pour aller à sa rencontre, pour ouvrir la grille qui le retenait enfermé dans un monde qu'il n'avait pas choisi.

Ni Harry ni Drago n'avaient vu Lucius Malfoy arriver par derrière et enfoncer d'un geste vif un poignard dans l'estomac de son fils. Et Drago s'était écroulé après avoir vacillé quelques secondes. Etendu sur le sol, il avait levé ses yeux gris sur Harry qui tenait la grille de ses deux mains en criant son nom. Lucius avait ri en voyant son fils ramper sur le sol pour tenter de rejoindre son amant, se traînant dans la boue rougie par son sang. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la terre et Harry avait tendu le bras au travers des barreaux, lui disant de continuer, qu'il allait y arriver, lui rappelant qu'il l'aimait entre deux sanglots.

Mais le blond avait fait encore quelques centimètres dans un râle et s'était arrêté, épuisé, tout son être résonnant du rire de son père. Et, dans un dernier effort, il avait regardé le jeune homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

« On… se reverra… n'est-ce pas… ? »

« Oh ! oui, Drago. Je te le promets. »

Harry devait partir s'il ne voulait pas se faire prendre par les mangemorts lorsque Lucius aurait recouvré ses esprits.

« Ha… rry… je t'aime… »

« Je t'aime aussi, Drago ! » avait-il crié, ses pleurs redoublant de force.

Et Drago lui avait alors sourit, un dernier sourire, un sourire fier et prétentieux. Il avait tranquillement posé sa tête sur le sol trempé, un filet de sang coulant à quelques millimètres de son beau visage. Il avait doucement fermé ses yeux gris argent, ses lèvres toujours étirées en demi-sourire arrogant. Sa respiration avait soulevé son torse une fois, deux fois, et puis tout son corps s'était fait immobile. Plus rien, il n'y avait plus rien eu.

Harry avait continué à e regarder, hébété, ses mains glissant le long des barreaux, n'ayant plus la force de les tenir. Ce jeune homme de dix huit ans, qui avait si souvent côtoyé la mort, qui l'avait si souvent subie, ce jeune homme s'était soudain trouvé face à cette mort, qui venait de lui dévoiler son plus monstrueux visage.

Il avait alors détourné ses yeux émeraude du cadavre du blond, de celui qu'il avait aimé comme jamais il n'avait aimé personne, comme jamais il n'aimerait plus. Et ils les avait posé sur le père adultère et avait compris que s'il ne partait pas maintenant, ce fou le tuerait comme il avait tué son propre fils. Et il avait transplané ici, dans cette plaine tourmentée par la tempête.

Le vent, la pluie, les sombres nuages qui tournaient à présent au-dessus de lui semblaient crier de rage, de désespoir, de peur aussi. Harry se retrouvait seul, et il avait mal. Et il était à genoux dans la boue, sous la pluie, au milieu de nulle part.

Il cru un instant sentir une chaleur contre son corps, un souffle tiède sur sa peau. Il tourna lentement son beau visage sur lequel la souffrance avait établi sa demeure. Mais il ne vit rien ; il n'y avait personne. Il n'y aurait plus jamais personne. Il ne serait plus jamais là à ses côtés, il ne le prendrait plus jamais dans ses bras, il ne crierait plus jamais face au ciel qu'il aimait le survivant et il ne s'écroulerait plus jamais au sol après en éclatant de rire. Et Harry ne pourrait plus jamais lui chuchoter des mots doux qui faisaient si souvent sourire le beau serpentard.

Harry planta soudain ses mains dans la terre molle et rétracta ses doigts, ramenant dans sa paume la boue et pensa que Drago devait être encore allongé là-bas.

_« On… se reverra… n'est-ce pas… ? »_

_« Oh ! oui, Drago. Je te le promets. »_

Harry poussa un gémissement. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus. Il souleva une des ses mains qu'il passa sur sa hanche droite et sortit un poignard étincelant sous la pluie. Il le regarda un instant, ses larmes tombant dessus, l'affublant de gouttes salées qui étaient autant de petits miroirs sur cet objet de liberté. Il s'assit et fit glisser la lame le long de la veine bleutée qui parcourait l'intérieur de son poignet. Il sentit une vive douleur et grimaça, aveuglé par les larmes, ses épaules secouées par les violents sanglots. Le sang avait commencé à couler dès la première petite entaille, mais Harry passa la lame sur cinq centimètres. Son sang rouge foncé coula le long de sa main, passant entre ses doigts à moitié refermés. Il ouvrit alors les doigts de son autre main et laissa le poignard glisser au sol.

Harry regarda son sang s'échapper vivement de sa veine, formant rapidement une large tâche noirâtre su la terre humide, coulant sur son pantalon. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps partir avec ce liquide de vie. Il sourit alors en sentant son corps s'affaiblir. La douleur avait été vive mais à présent il ne ressentait plus la plaie ouverte de son poignet.

La pluie tombait toujours et il lui semblait qu'elle avait disparu, le vent soufflait toujours et il lui semblait qu'il avait cessé. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le doux souvenir de Drago, nu, lui faisant face, les traits tirés par la jalousie, par ce sentiment de possessivité.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se sentit basculer en arrière. Il rouvrit légèrement les yeux, laissant ses yeux émeraude parcourir une dernière fois le ciel noir comme un adieu à ce monde qui l'avait fait tant souffrir. Et il les referma à jamais, sentant la vie s'évanouir, son âme partir. Il se sentait léger, divaguant, il n'avait plus envie de rien.

_« On… se reverra… n'est-ce pas… ? »_

_« Oh ! oui, Drago. Je te le promets. »_

Et Harry vit soudain derrière ses paupières le jeune homme blond, et il vit ses yeux gris acier, gris argent.

« Merci, Harry. »

Harry lui sourit. Alors il y avait bien autre chose après la mort. Il se sentait faible. Quelque chose le retenait encore dans le monde des mortels. Et il sentait que ce dernier fil qui le rattachait à la vie se déchirait au fur et à mesure que Drago se rapprochait de lui.

Et Drago le rejoint, lui prit la main, et le remit debout.

A ce moment, sur terre et loin, très loin de cette scène, Voldemort sentit au plus profond de son être que le dernier obstacle à son apogée, ce satané survivant venait de mourir. C'était comme une décharge électrique en lui et cela parcourait ses veines, la force et la volonté lui revenant un peu plus à chaque battement de son cœur desséché.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Tout n'était que brouillard et ondulation. Il n'y avait rien de très distinct. Il lui semblait que ce qui l'entourait n'était pas palpable et pourtant c'était bien là, c'était bien quelque chose qui existait. Il n'imaginait pas tout ça.

« Non, tout cela est bien réel, si on peut appelé réel ce qu'il y a _après_. »

Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son adoré. Et il vit la couleur gris qui le fixait, et il vit la peau si pâle qui rosissait, et il vit les lèvres si douces s'étendre en un petit sourire en coin, et il sentit le pouce de cet ange caresser sa main qu'il tenait fermement dans la sienne, et il su que tout était vrai ici. C'était donc ici que se retrouvaient les âmes en peine.

Voldemort rassembla tous ses mangemorts et prépara une attaque, la plus grande qu'il n'ai jamais imaginé. Ils étaient plus dix mille mangemorts, il appela les géants, les détraqueurs et tous les autres alliés qu'il avait. En quelques heures tout était en ordre, en quelques heures Voldemort avait prévu la mort de tous les sorciers qui ne se trouvaient pas de son côté. Il allait enfin pouvoir revivre, plus personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher à présent. Il sentait déjà le sang, il sentait déjà la souffrance.

Harry se rapprocha de Drago et se lova dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait si bien. Alors tout était réellement fini. Le blond lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et lui releva le visage. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui montrant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Il l'embrassa alors et Harry frissonna en sentant sur ses lèvres le doux souffle de son serpentard.

Les mangemorts transplanèrent à différents endroits. D'abord Londres. Tous étaient visés, les moldus, les sorciers, tout ne fuit bientôt que carnage, tout ne fut plus que sang et mort. La souffrance recouvrait la ville en seulement quelques heures.

Harry recula son visage doucement et passa son doigt sur les lèvres de son amant.

_« On… se reverra… n'est-ce pas… ? »_

_« Oh ! oui, Drago. Je te le promets. »_

Ils étaient à nouveau ensemble, et pour toujours. Rien ne pouvait plus les séparer, pas même la mort. Ils étaient ensemble à jamais.

Les cris retentissaient dans les rues, dans les maisons. La douleur, des larmes inondant le corps d'un enfant. Tout n'était que torture et mort.

Harry retira sa chemise trempée et la jeta au loin, dans ce qui était brumeux. Et il commença à passa ses mains sous celle de Drago qui trembla légèrement sous la caresse. Harry passa ses mains sur ses hanches tandis que le beau serpentard l'embrassait tendrement. Il remonta ses mains le long de la taille de son amant et releva lentement la chemise en même temps.

Les mangemorts étaient plus forts que jamais, Voldemort faisant passer à travers eux tout son espoir, toute sa rage de vaincre. Lui-même massacrait tous ceux qu'il voyait, hommes, femmes, enfants, particulièrement les bébés, se vengeant de cette nuit où un simple nourrisson l'avait dépossédé de toute sa force, de son pouvoir, de sa vie finalement. Il avait juste fallu attendre qu'il se supprime tout seul et voilà que Voldemort était de retour, plus puissant que jamais. Il avait rameuté ses victimes à sa cause et les hommes qui lui demandaient grâce devenaient mangemort contre leur vie.

Harry retira enfin la chemise de Drago et se colla contre son torse tandis que celui-ci grogna de plaisir. Mais Harry sentit quelque chose lui faire mal sur la peau de son ventre. Il se recula vivement, son cœur battant à tout rompre, un pressentiment s'incrustant dans son esprit. Ce qu'il découvrit le foudroya et il pensa se sentir mal. Une horrible blessure sillonnait le ventre du serpentard. Il releva les yeux et vit s'afficher un air hébété sur le visage de Drago.

« Harry… Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Harry recula d'un pas, épouvanté par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. La plaie se mit à saigner et soudain, un poignard apparut aux pieds de Drago qui regardait Harry, suppliant.

« Non… Drago… »

Drago tomba à genoux et Harry se précipita sur lui, le prenant dans ses bras, le cajolant. Le sang s'étalait de façon effrayante autour d'eux. Et Drago gémissait tandis que Harry le serrait contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans les beaux cheveux du blond.

« Non, non, non… Je t'en pris, Drago. Reste avec moi. Je t'en supplie. Je t'ai fais une promesse. On se reverra, tu te souviens ? »

« Harry… j'ai mal… »

« Chuuut. Là, ça va aller. C'est fini, hein ? Tu ne vas pas mourir une seconde fois, c'est impossible. Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer. »

En quelques jours, Voldemort avait réussi à avoir le monde entier à ses pieds. Le ciel était toujours sombre, le sang coulait à flot chaque jour, il était le maître. Dumbledore croupissait dans un cachot s'affaiblissant un peu plus tout les matins où il ne voyait pas le soleil se lever.

Voldemort torturait, sentant en lui une bouffée de joie en voyant tous les jours de nouveaux mortels qui se tordaient de douleur devant lui.

Harry ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit que le poids du jeune homme qu'il serrait si fort contre lui se faisait plus léger. Il s'essuya les yeux, les larmes lui brouillant la vue et il poussa un cri de stupeur après un dernier sanglot. Drago semblait s'alléger de plus en plus et son regard plongé dans le sien se voilait peu à peu.

« Drago, non… »

Ses larmes lui brûlèrent les joues et allèrent s'écraser sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui quittait sa vie.

« Je ne comprends pas, Drago. Je ne comprends pas… » fit-il entre deux sanglots, les épaules violemment secouées.

« Harry… »

Harry le regarda.

« Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais toujours là. »

Et Drago posa sa main sur la poitrine du petit griffondor.

« N'ai pas peur. Tu m'auras toujours prêt de toi. »

« Tais-toi, Drago. Tais-toi… »

Mais Harry ne sentit bientôt plus rien dans ses bras. Drago avait disparu. Et il se retrouva seul. L'endroit s'obscurci alors.

« N'oublis pas, Harry. »

Il resta là longtemps. Il pleura, assis au même endroit.

Voldemort vieilli, il éduquait un nouveau mage noir, un enfant qu'il avait eu d'une puissante sorcière au sang pur qu'il avait tué quelques années plus tôt. Le monde n'était que souffrance et douleur mais un sorcier, enfant encore, un peu plus puissant que les autres, espérant un peu plus que les autres. La relève du bien et du mal était assurée.

Mais Harry se trouvait toujours dans cet endroit, pleurant toujours. Car le temps n'avait plus d'importance, car il était seul, car plus jamais il ne le reverrait. Et il se souvint de son sourire, et il se souvint de ses yeux gris acier, voilés par le plaisir, et il se souvint de leur rencontre, de leurs promenades, de leurs secrets, de leurs déclarations, de leurs âmes entrelacés, de leurs corps enlacés, de leurs mains entremêlées…

Et il ouvrit les yeux. Il faudra qu'il s'y fasse. La mort c'était la solitude, parce qu'on meurt toujours seul. Et après la mort, on n'avait plus que le souvenir pour se rappeler, pour se réconforter parfois. Il était condamné à rester à jamais dans ce lieu sans forme, sans horizon, sans destin finalement. Il n'avait rien à espérer ici, rien à vouloir. Il était là, un point s'était tout. Et il y resterait avec pour seul ami le souvenir.

Voilà dite absolument ce que vous en pensez pasqe jsui pa sure de mon coup jlai écrit en étant sur msn avec un copain tro drole alors franchement jcroi ya d passage pa très klr menfin bon dite le moi byebye


End file.
